


A Deal

by Cress221



Series: Brotherly Love [3]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cress221/pseuds/Cress221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a weird fic set in the same Brotherly Love universe where Michael's crazy and Tracey's a gold digger. But it's an alternate twist of that universe, where Tracey was more willing to make an unconventional deal in her marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still having trouble continuing Far From Over, but in thinking about how to create a threesome there, I started thinking back to Dirty Little Secret and asked, "What if?" about 1992. So here's how Tracey got talked into making a deal with those crazy brothers. It doesn't work with the rest of the continuity of the TV show or my story, but here it is anyway as a one-off.
> 
> We start in 1992, with the scene from Chapter 13 "Breaking Point" of Dirty Little Secret. Gob has just been beaten outside of a club in Torrance for his magic act with Franklin.

"Gob, you need us. We need you too. What do we have to do to get you to come back?"

If it weren't for the drugs, Gob wouldn't have said anything. He wasn't stupid. He knew that his feelings for Michael were forbidden, and that he should not confess these things to Michael, let alone to Michael's wife.

But he was on powerful drugs, so he asked, "Could I watch you two have sex?"

"Gob!" She thought that Gob was just being sleazy and wanting to ogle her naked. But then she remembered that he was gay and in the closet, so that couldn't be it.

"Or a threesome. That would be good."

Tracey rolled her eyes and said firmly, "Stop it, Gob!" Why was he saying such nonsense? Well, he was probably just high on the painkillers, and trying to assert that he was straight. So she dismissed it, and just patted his hand instead of slapping him.

She tried to talk to him about Franklin again, but Gob didn't want to get rid of the puppet.

Then Michael returned with the coffee, and Gob was overjoyed to see him. "You came!"

"Of course I did." Michael handed the coffee to Tracey and went to hug Gob. He did it gingerly, because of his many injuries, and he cried a little, begging his brother, "Come home with us."

Gob stared at him through his haze and ached to kiss him. He wished they could be alone. "Are you sleeping through the night?" Sometimes Michael could, when Gob was living in the guest room.

Michael shook his head and said, "I missed you. I was so worried about you. Why did you leave us? Come back."

Gob couldn't explain, and he said, "I can't go back." He couldn't take that look of pity in Michael's eyes. He turned away and clung to Franklin.

After drinking her coffee, Tracey pulled Michael back and handed him his own cup. He didn't want it, but she insisted and asked him about calling the babysitter. So he reluctantly drank and told her that things were okay with George Michael.

"Good."

Gob mumbled, "You still playing him the BabyTock?" and Franklin added, "That's fucked up!"

Tracey said that Gob could help them wean George Michael off the recordings if he moved in again.

Gob didn't say anything, and he glanced at Michael, who touched his hand again.

Then Tracey said that they should tell the nurse that Gob woke up, and she pushed the call button. The nurse came and was glad to see that Gob was awake. She wanted to feed him stuff and check if he needed more pain meds.

Meanwhile, Tracey said to Gob, "We'll be back," and beckoned for Michael to leave the room with her.

He reluctantly went along as she led them outside. She told him, "Gob still won't agree to move back in, but let's wait until tomorrow to bring it up again. I don't want to upset him, and he's on drugs anyway. Let's just focus on him getting better now."

Michael shrugged. "I guess." But he missed Gob so desperately. "We can get the guest room ready for him, though?"

"Yeah, when we get home." Anything to make Michael stop pacing the house with worry; it would give him a project to do, and maybe he'd sleep in the room for the night, like he did when Gob first disappeared months ago. "I need to figure out how we can tempt him to come home. Maybe tomorrow I'll bring George Michael to visit him, and he'll play with him with Franklin." Although she needed to get Gob to stop saying racist stuff.

Michael nodded and asked, "Can I stay the night here with Gob?"

Tracey said, "I don't think the nurse will let you, and you have to get back to work in the morning. Just go talk to him now. I'll be a minute." She left to take a bathroom break.

Michael returned to Gob and asked the nurse about visiting hours. The nurse comforted him and said that they would take good care of Gob during the night. She went to go talk to the doctor about Gob.

Michael sat with Gob again, this time on his bed instead of the chair, and he hugged him again. "Gob, I missed you so much. Why didn't you even call? I only heard where you were when you called Dad to brag about the girls you were sleeping with."

Gob shrugged and ran fingers through his hair. He wondered where Tracey was, and if he would be alone for long with Michael. Could he maybe try to talk to him again, like he did five years ago on the yacht? Would Michael want him this time?

Michael said, "You don't have to pretend, Gob. I love you no matter what. I'll support you. We can tell Mom and Dad the truth, and it doesn't matter what they say. They can't kick you out of the family, 'cause me and Tracey won't let them. If they kick us out too, then we'll still have each other. We'll be our own family together."

Gob wished Michael wouldn't keep thinking he was gay.

Michael added, "Well, Tracey might be upset about being cut off from the money, but I bet she'll talk Mom into caving so she can see her grandson. Tracey's very persuasive, and Mom always liked her for being manipulative."

Gob blinked, surprised that Michael seemed aware of Tracey's ulterior motives. Was he not that blind after all? Was he grown up finally and not blocking things out?

Michael said, "Mom doesn't care that Tracey's a gold-digger, just like I don't care. I love her anyway."

Gob felt disturbed then, that Michael realized that Tracey didn't love him. "You shouldn't be with her." He should be with Gob instead. He'd take care of Michael and cherish him.

Michael said, "But I love her. She takes care of me and George Michael. She'll help me take care of you too, Gob."

"She should love you." How could she not love Michael? He was everything. Gob pulled him close and tried to kiss him.

Michael turned to kiss his cheek instead, lingering and breathing in Gob's scent. He didn't think anything weird had happened; he just thought Gob was high on drugs, and that affected his aim. He said, "Maybe someday she'll love me back. I can wait."

Gob cried and wished he could love Michael. Take care of him like he needed. If only they could be together somewhere far away and be happy. But that would mean leaving George Michael behind, and that made Gob feel guilty.

Tracey came back to find them still hugging, and she thought it was a good sign, that Gob could be convinced to move in again.

They sat together a while, until Gob fell asleep, so Michael and Tracey left while saying goodnight to the nurses. They drove home and paid the babysitter, then checked on George Michael and had a late dinner.

Michael went to get the guest room ready for Gob, then Tracey came in and talked about how she would bring George Michael to the hospital tomorrow morning to visit Gob.

"And you'll talk him into coming home?"

"I'll try, but he still has to stay in the hospital a few more days. You can visit him with Buster after work or something."

"Or maybe I'll go at lunch time."

"Sure. Just try to keep your parents away from Gob."

"Yeah." They'd only make Gob feel worthless again. "I'll tell them Franklin's there."

"I don't know if Lindsay and Tobias will come visit from Boston. I hope they don't." Tracey hated them, and she felt sorry for their little girl Maeby to have such parents.

Michael asked if he could stay the night in Gob's room, and she said fine. She was tired of him pacing the house and waking her up. When George Michael was much younger and needed nightly feedings, Michael's restlessness had been useful, since it meant he was already awake to bottle feed the baby, so Tracey could get some sleep. (She had to take care of George Michael during the day, so she thought this a fair trade.) But now that George Michael was older and sleeping through the night, Michael's pacing was grating on Tracey's nerves. She wanted Gob to move in again, because that made Michael calmer and able to relax.

Michael got ready for bed in the bathroom, and Tracey sat down in the rocking chair that they got for Gob, so that he could sit with George Michael when he tried previously to wean his nephew off the BabyTock. Gob only managed to get George Michael to tolerate a recording of the sound, and then he disappeared after his court date.

As Michael returned to the room and slipped into the bed, Tracey said goodnight to him and promised she would try to talk Gob into coming home soon. "Don't worry."

Then she turned out the light and left for the master bedroom.

* * *

So in the morning, she visited Gob in the hospital, and he did like seeing George Michael again, but he was looking at Tracey resentfully too. He felt jealous, but conflicted, since after all she was George Michael's mother.

Tracey just tried to teach him that he shouldn't say racist things with Franklin, or even without Franklin. She didn't blame Gob for not knowing these things already, given his horrible family and terrible upbringing, but it was time that somebody told him how to be more acceptable and normal. That way he wouldn't get beat up again.

Gob didn't say much, just asking where Michael was.

"At work, but he'll come visit you as soon as your Dad lets him." She tried again to talk Gob into moving back in, but he wouldn't respond.

Then she left to run some errands with George Michael. Before leaving the hospital, she called Michael from a pay phone to tell him how things went, but she told him not to worry. They still had some days to convince Gob.

Michael came at lunch, with Buster, who gave Gob a handmade get well card. Michael brought flowers and put them in a vase by Gob's bed. The card said simply, "I love you." He would always love Gob.

They sat a while talking about Buster's college classes, and Michael clung to Gob's hand.

He had to leave eventually for work, but he hugged Gob lingeringly and said he would be back soon.

He called his wife from work and told her how things went. Tracey made arrangements for a babysitter again, so they could see Gob together tonight.

So Michael came home that night to change and get ready to see Gob. Tracey suggested having dinner first, or making sandwiches to take along to the hospital.

"Yeah we could bring Gob his favorite food to remind him what a good cook you are." Then he would want to come home.

"Sure." So Tracey cooked and she lightly joked about what Gob said the other night at the hospital while he was on drugs. "He said he wanted to watch us have sex."

Michael blinked and asked, "He still wants that?"

"What?" Now Tracey was shocked and confused.

Michael explained that Gob got him a hooker on his 18th birthday and wanted to watch them have sex. Of course, Michael refused the hooker, but Gob didn't want to waste the money so he was going to make Michael watch.

Tracey was getting more worried and disturbed.

Michael continued the story obliviously, talking about how he stayed the night on Gob's yacht and Gob tried to kiss him, but he was just high and drunk.

Tracey's not so sure anymore, wondering if Gob could be crazy and obsessed with his brother. But he seemed so rational most of the time. Was it really just the drugs?

Michael's sad, wishing that Gob had come to college with him, wishing that he never shunned Gob after the wedding. He had been so stupid. Then he says, shockingly, "Maybe we should let Gob watch us have sex."

"Michael!" She can't believe he's saying this.

He says that Gob probably just wants to make fun of him again for not having as much experience as him. Or maybe trying to prove he was straight again. Michael could take being teased about sex, if only Gob will move back in.

"But, no!" Tracey was getting upset. "That's not normal."

"I know, but it's not that bad." He tried to persuade her that it wouldn't be too weird. They could do it in the guest room and Gob could sit in the rocking chair to watch. Clearly Gob could not participate and try to turn the sex into a threesome, since he was so badly injured.

Tracey considers that, and keeps staring at Michael, wondering why he wanted to do this. Was he just that desperate to have Gob move back in?

They talk some more, and finally Tracey gives in. She decides it will be okay, so long as they emphasize to Gob that it's just for one night. They'll have someone babysit George Michael someplace else, and they'll be alone with Gob for the night.

Michael is happy and can't wait to tell Gob. So they pack up the food and sit with George Michael until the babysitter arrives.

* * *

At the hospital, Michael immediately hugs Gob and asks how he is.

Tracey is just starting to give Gob the food when Michael blurts out that Gob can watch them have sex.

Tracey blushes, and Gob can't quite believe it.

Michael just reminds him, "You know, you asked Tracey if you could the other night. We talked it over, and we'll only do it if you agree to move back in."

Tracey adds that it's a one time thing, that Gob can't watch them every night.

Gob stares at them both, and he is tempted by the thought that he could see Michael naked. Could watch him and have a memory so he could control himself in the future. He asks if Michael's sure, and Michael nods, telling him the details of how they would arrange a babysitter and do it in the guest room. Michael privately hoped this would be Gob's permanent room, and that Gob would never move out again.

Finally Gob agreed, and looked at Tracey still in bewilderment. He felt gratitude for her generosity, though, and said sincerely, "Thank you."

She shrugged and hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake. "We should keep it a secret."

Gob agreed that they should not tell anyone else in the family, let alone the babysitter.

Michael hugged him and was so glad that Gob would move in again. Then they ate the food with Gob and discussed his recovery.

* * *

When Gob was released from the hospital after a few days, they took him away in a wheelchair and drove home. He still had a couple of casts and was sore, but they would give him medication and take care of him. Arriving at the house, Tracey encouraged Gob to play with George Michael and Franklin in the living room. She made some dinner in the kitchen while Michael unpacked Gob's bags.

Everything was calm for a while and somewhat normal while they packed an overnight bag for George Michael. They had explained to the babysitter that she needed to take George Michael to her own house for the night so they could settle in Gob, who was still very injured. They agreed to pay the babysitter much more money for the whole night, and they hoped that taking Frankin along would comfort George Michael enough to not need the BabyTock. Still, they packed the tape recording just in case.

During dinner, Gob was somewhat tense and not sure if he could keep from saying something revealing while he watched them have sex.

Then the babysitter arrived and took George Michael away for the night.

After locking the door, Michael hugged Gob and started to wheel him to the guest room.

Tracey was getting nervous too, but told herself she had to go through with it. Michael needed Gob around to be his friend, and she sort of needed Gob to be her friend too, since her family abandoned her.

So they go to the guest room, and gently move Gob to the rocking chair. Michael starts to undress and get into bed, while Tracey goes into the bathroom to get into lingerie. Finally she comes out and joins Michael on the bed, though it makes her uncomfortable that Gob is watching them and that the lights are on. After a moment she kisses Michael and starts to have sex with him.

She did do this with her husband occasionally, but she could also put him off by claiming a headache or being tired from taking care of George Michael. Michael was only okay at sex, but Tracey knew it was because of his abnormal upbringing which made him unable to relax and have fun. She had tried to teach Michael how to be better in the past few years, but she only really succeeded in improving his kisses. In bed, Tracey would still sometimes fantasize about her past lovers or hot celebrities, and sometimes she would just fake an orgasm to spare Michael's feelings.

Sitting close, Gob stares at them and especially at Michael as they get naked. Wishes he could touch him and kiss him, count the freckles on his skin. Gob makes soft sounds of pleasure but tries to keep from being obvious as he watches Michael. He just needs to store up the memory of seeing Michael once, so he can control himself in the future.

But Michael sometimes looks over at him, and wonders why Gob doesn't tease him or make undermining comments. Was it just because he was too injured to stand up and do the chicken dance? After a while, Michael asks Gob for sex advice, asks if he's doing it right.

Tracey is confused, but curious about if Gob could teach Michael to be better at sex. But was Gob really good at straight sex, even though he was in the closet? She wondered.

After a hesitation, Gob whispers instructions to Michael of how he should touch her and move, so he could see better. Michael does it, and Tracey likes it, getting more enthusiastic. Gob's voice is rather sexy, adding an unexpected thrill, and Tracey thinks that maybe a threesome wouldn't be such a bad idea when Gob was recovered enough to participate.

Michael is happy too, recalling how he had ached for Gob to help him in college and give him advice. If only he had come to college and taught Michael about sex long ago. Getting better now, Michael's finally able to stop hearing Dad tell him that "grades come before girls" and "fun and failure start the same way."

Gob watches Michael closely, and he pretends Michael is touching him, that he's touching Michael. That maybe this could be something they could have.

The sex is really hot, and afterward Michael and Tracey rest a bit, in no hurry yet to leave Gob's room in shame. Sitting up, Michael asks Gob if he liked it too, if he really would stay with them and not disappear again. Gob says he'll think about it, and Michael moves to hug him, despite being naked.

Gob aches for him and ventures to touch his skin, his shoulder. Michael doesn't pull away or think it weird. He says, "I love you. We'll take care of you, Gob."

Tracey doesn't really notice this weirdness, in the afterglow of her real orgasm.

Gob tells Michael about other things he can do, and it makes Michael hot again. Turning back to his wife, Michael persuades Tracey to do it again, which she usually didn't like to do. She agrees this time, and thanks Gob for his help. She really appreciates this, and is only sad that Gob can't come out of the closet and be happy with a lover.

Michael is looking at Gob again while he's having sex. There's something in the way that Gob looks back that reminds Michael of the night on the yacht. He has a half realization that maybe Gob hadn't just been impaired by drugs then. There's an aching in his eyes, and it turns Michael on. He thoroughly wears out Tracey with sex.

As Tracey falls asleep, Michael turns out the lights and is pleased that they'll get to stay the night here. Michael turns to Gob again and reaches out for his brother's hand. Thanking him, asking him again if he'll stay for good.

Gob cries a little, and Michael's worried. Gets out of bed to hug him. Still not dressed. Sitting down on the wheelchair nearby. "I love you," he whispers, and Gob wants to say it back, but he can't. Tracey's right there.

After a while, when he's sure that Tracey is asleep, Gob tries to kiss Michael, who's at first surprised, but relaxes. He kisses Gob back and finds that he likes it. Gob is hopeful now and asks Michael if he'd like to have sex too.

Michael is somewhat hesitant, but then he realizes that Gob is hard and needs some relief. "Oh. Sure, I'll help you." He reaches to undo Gob's pants, and he strokes his erection tentatively.

Gob moans and keeps kissing Michael's face and neck while whispering instructions to him.

Tracey wakes up at the sounds they are making and is shocked to see them touching and kissing. Michael notices her over Gob's shoulder, but says to her that he's just helping Gob because he liked the hot sex too.

Tracey sits up and is not sure what to do. Are these brothers really this crazy? But she thought Michael was straight. Michael gets Gob off, then reaches for some tissues to clean up. Says to Tracey that they should undress him and help him lay in the bed with them.

She just stares at him, realizing how deeply abnormal Michael is. Still so strange, even after how she tried to teach him and fix him these past few years.

Michael goes on, as Gob clings to him. Gob looks at Tracey finally and pleads with his eyes for her not to be horrified. He tries to explain, "I just--I need him." He tries again to say he loves Michael, but it won't come. Probably because this whole situation was so fucked up. He just says, "Please."

She sits there and watches Michael help Gob into the bed. Michael asks again, "Now you'll stay with us for good? Please, I need you. We need you." He started to cry a little again and cling to his shoulder. Touched his casts and scars, saying, "I was so worried about you."

Gob caresses him and smells his hair, but looks at Tracey worriedly. Wondering when she might slap him and tell him to stay away from her husband.

Tracey considers slapping Michael to snap him out of it and make him stop being so crazy with his brother.

But Michael keeps saying over and over, "I love you. Don't leave me again."

Tracey gets up, pulls on a robe, and leaves the room. She paces outside, trying to even comprehend her realization that Gob wanted Michael sexually, and had probably wanted him back in college too, on Michael's 18th birthday. How far did it go back? She goes into the nursery to look at George Michael's empty crib and wonder how he's doing with the babysitter. Oh God. What was happening? They had made a huge mistake.

But was it a mistake? Was it so bad? The sex had been so much better, and Gob was maybe coming out of the closet, even if it was with his brother. Gob hadn't instigated anything; Michael had. Besides Michael always slept better when Gob was around. Gob needed them too. His parents didn't love him at all, and that was why he needed Michael's love. It was codependent in a way, how they'd learned to survive growing up.

After much internal conflict, she came back to the guest room and found Michael asleep with Gob in the bed. Curled up to him and still naked.

She was sad and disturbed. Gob turned to look at her, standing in the doorway.

So he was awake after all. He told Tracey, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't really think it would."

"I know. Me neither." She came into the room and went to sit down.

Gob offered, "I'll leave tomorrow, if you want. Just, would you please let me have tonight with him? Just tonight, to remember."

She asked, "Where would you go?"

"I've got a friend." He didn't really consider Nellie a friend, but he didn't want to explain about the hooker. "I'll ask her to pick me up and help me go." He'd ask for his ten percent too.

She considered it, but she shook her head, knowing how Michael would fall apart again. She whispered in defeat, "No, don't go, Gob. He needs you. We still need you."

He was shocked and confused. "What are you saying?"

"Maybe we could... share him somehow." She shrugged. "He could stay sometimes in your room."

Gob could hardly believe it, and he was grateful. "Really? You'd let me?"

"But it would have to be a secret. Just like tonight."

He nodded. "Sure. Of course. Maybe we could fix him together, Tracey. He does love you too, but he just... He doesn't know any better."

"He's never had normal love before," she said with realization.

"Yeah." Gob wondered if he should mention that Michael was aware that she didn't love him.

"And he's watched his father cheat on Lucille for years and buy her forgiveness."

"Yeah."

"And he loves you, even in a fucked up way."

Gob nodded.

Tracey frowned, but sighed. She picked up her clothes and went in the bathroom saying, "You can have him tonight. We'll talk tomorrow."

Tracey got dressed then returned to the master bedroom because she needed some sleep. She was going to pick up George Michael from the babysitter's tomorrow, and try to work things out somehow.

"Thank you," Gob said again as she left.

Later that night, Michael woke with Gob and asked where Tracey was. Gob said she went back to the other bedroom, but said Michael could stay the night here.

"Oh, that's great. And you'll stay for good now?" he asked again.

Gob finally nodded. "Tracey and me made a deal. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Good. We'll take care of you now, Gob. We'll be a family."

"Family." Gob considered it, and he kissed Michael softly.

Michael kissed him back and clung to him, happy to know that even if they got kicked out of the Bluth family, they could have their own family and be happy. As he snuggled far too close, he felt that Gob was hard again. "You still thinking about the sex, huh? You want me to help you again?"

Gob moaned to feel Michael touching him, but he stopped his hand. He made Michael look in his eyes, and he said, "I want you, Michael. Is it okay if I touch you too?"

"Of course." He loved when Gob hugged him and kissed him.

With that apparent consent, Gob asked Michael to move some pillows around so he could be comfortable, and then he got Michael to sit close, so he could grope him.

Michael was surprised, but not displeased. He gasped softly as he got hard. "You don't have to, Gob. I'm fine. Let me do you--"

"I want you," Gob said, kissing him again. He held Michael still and started opening his mouth.

Michael got more turned on, so he stopped protesting and began cooperating. Gob was teaching him more about sex maybe. How to do things better. Carefully, they had sex while Michael worried somewhat that Gob might injure himself. He offered to get his pain meds if he needed them.

Gob just licked his nipples and cupped him with his one good hand.

"Oh!" Michael was getting really into it, and he loved the way Gob made him feel. Michael only got a little scared when Gob tried to slip a finger into him, because he wasn't sure about it, so Gob stopped and just patted his bottom.

When Michael came, he started reciprocating the handjob, and Gob moaned. He murmured in his ear, "Maybe we'll do more next time."

Michael nodded and was pleased at the thought of next time. So happy to know that Gob would never disappear again, and they could make up for the three year estrangement when he had been so stupid.

After Gob got off, Michael cleaned them up and Gob held him a while, counting the freckles on his skin. Michael laughed softly and said it tickled. Then he got very peaceful and calm, and fell asleep against his brother's shoulder. Gob watched him in the darkness and listened to his heartbeat. He hoped he could recover soon and get out of his casts. Then he could really make love to Michael, and explore what he liked.

Gob was glad that Tracey was open-minded about them, so he decided not to try to convince Michael to get rid of his gold-digger wife. He wanted her and George Michael to stay.


End file.
